


The Art of Studying (Each Other)

by flipflop_diva



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Having a threesome is on someone's bucket list, Multiple Orgasms, Penis In Vagina Sex, Studying, Studying With Benefits, Tony's Cheese Fridge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: Jan and Tony have a study date. Or something along those lines.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov (background), Tony Stark/Janet Van Dyne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Flash With Benefits





	The Art of Studying (Each Other)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).



Jan sank down onto Tony with a groan, watching as he wiped the cheese off the sides of his mouth.

She gave him a pointed look. “I really don’t know why you can’t do that before we do _this_.” She pointed at herself and then at him and then placed her hands on his bare chest and began to slowly and steadily move herself up and down.

Now it was Tony’s turn to groan.

“Hey,” he told her after a moment, beginning to follow her rhythm. “Studying makes me hungry.”

“We barely studied.” Jan eyed the pile of books that had been in the same place since she had arrived an hour ago.

“What are you talking about?” Tony said. He lifted himself up enough to grasp her waist with his hands, helping her to raise and lower herself on and off of him as they started to move faster. “We went over all my suit designs _and_ your costume designs.”

“I don’t think that’s going to help us pass chemistry.”

“It should.” Tony paused as Jan readjusted herself a little, making it so Tony could plunge deeper inside her with every bounce. “Or we should take anatomy. We’d ace that.”

“I would ace that,” Jan said. “You have some lessons left to learn.” 

She eyed him with a knowing look. Instantly, Tony’s fingers moved to her clit, stroking lightly over it as she sped up even more.

“Better,” she murmured.

“I’m the best,” Tony said, and Jan would have replied but Tony’s fingers were starting to work their magic on her clit and his other hand had slid up to her breast, his thumbs drawing circles over her nipples, and their pace was reaching a breakneck speed, thanks to a combination of super powers, and in her defense, it was really hard to think about anything else when that happened.

A few moments later, she came with a sharp cry, still rocking up and down until she felt Tony shudder inside her. She dropped forward, her forehead resting on Tony’s chest for a little bit, until she regained her energy enough to roll off of him. She lay beside him on his giant bed, stretching her body out as much as she could, trying to remember if she really did need to study tonight.

Tony broke their comfortable silence.

“I had a thought,” he said.

“Oh, no.”

“We should have a threesome.”

Jan snorted. 

“What?” Tony said. “It could be fun. It’s on my bucket list.”

“And who do you propose inviting?” Jan asked. She didn’t mention she could name at least twenty of her classmates she’d be more than totally down with. In more ways than one.

“I don’t know,” Tony said coolly, in the way he always sounded when he totally did know something and just wanted to wait for the right moment to bring it up. “Natasha, maybe? She’s your roommate.”

Jan laughed. “You know she and Steve are sleeping together, right?”

“Well, that’s obvious,” Tony said. “He looks at her like a lovesick puppy.”

Jan turned her head to grin at her friend. “She loves him, too,” she said. “She’s just too stubborn to ever admit it.”

“So you’re saying the threesome is out?”

“I don’t know. What do you think about a foursome?”

“Do you think they’d let me bring cheese?”

“I’m not going to let you bring cheese.”

“You’re no fun.” Tony pouted.

“I’m the best fun. Now get on top of me, Mister, and make me come again.”

“Let me get another piece of cheese and I’ll make you come twice.”

Jan gave an exaggerated sigh. “Why do I do this to myself?”

“Because you love me. And I make you come.” He sat up and slipped out of bed, heading to the cheese fridge.

Jan laughed and slipped a finger between her legs. She might as well get started. She had a feeling this study session was going to last for hours tonight.


End file.
